The Fear She Faced
by Shreya di Angelo
Summary: Annabeth had always been afraid of spiders,she couldn't do anything about it;and due to this fear,her cabin was always pranked. The prank always worked out,all the Athena kids ever did was to scream.Until Annabeth faced her fear...faced Arachne. Now once again the Stolls and Leo plan to prank the Athena cabin but will it be the same as always or will something new happen. Post HOO
1. Chapter 1

The Fear She Faced

Ch-1

 **Annabeth had always been afraid of spiders; it just came to her naturally being a chi** **ld of Athena, she couldn't really do anything about it. She and her siblings were always pranked due the fear of spiders they had, it was a prank which always worked, Athena kids couldn't do anything about it except well…scream; until Annabeth faced her fear…faced Arachne. Once again the Stolls along with Leo plan to prank the Athena cabin but will it be the same as always or will it turn out to be something different.**

 **A/N: This is my first story here, so please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes I've made though I've tried my best to avoid them but still….anyways thank you so much for reading my story I hope you enjoy it.**

 **:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does.**

Annabeth was running as fast as her feet could carry her, she was back in the caves under Rome being chased by Arachne, those horrifying four eyes fixed on her, Annabeth barely managed to miss her barbed spidey legs as she ran into the the darkness which seemed never ending. "Running is not gonna help sweetie", she hissed. Annabeth knew that in the back of her head, but she neither could stop herself nor she wanted to, she closed her eyes and kept running, dodging another attack, but this time she lost balance and fell. Arachne loomed over her, "finally…" she hissed. Annabeth reached for her sword, she knew she stood no chance at combat against Arachne but she wasn't going to give up, not without trying. The monster attacked and Annabeth slashed blindly, her sword hit Arachne just at the right point, and as Arachne turned into dust she wailed. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, she was in her bunk, drenched in sweat and shivering badly, _it was all just a dream_ she told herself and even in her dream Arachne was gone, she tried to calm herself and steady her breathing, she looked around, all her cabin mates were sleeping peacefully. It was around midnight, so she decided to sleep again _Arachne was gone…defeated both in her dreams and reality_ she reminded herself as she closed her eyes and peacefully drifted into Hypnos' realm, the rest of her night was dreamless.

Annabeth woke to the sunlight filling her cabin through the windows, feeling relaxed and much fresher than last night, though the thought of her dream still made her shiver but it was comparatively much better than it had been. She quickly freshened up to join the others at the dinning pavilion. The Romans had joined them last night, she saw all her friends already seated at the Poseidon table, she went and joined them, and the camp rules were always bended this way when the Romans were around. As soon as she joined them, she was lost in their conversations completely forgetting about her dream, she spent the rest of the day with her friends playing, performing camp activities, eating, doing anything and everything. It was all so good and Annabeth felt secure, she felt like she could do anything fight even the most powerful monsters as long as her friends especially percy was by her side.

 **A/N: The prank will take place in the next chapter, I am really sorry to keep you waiting I will put it up as soon as possible, maybe later today itself or by tomorrow. Thank you once again for reading it; tell me what you think of it in the review, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fear She Faced

Ch-2

 **A/N: THANK YOU so very much to all those who followed, reviewed and added my story to your favorites. This was my first story here and your support has encouraged me and it really means a lot to me so thank you for being so amazing.**

 **This chapter will have the Stolls and the prank, sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, uncle rick does.**

 **:)**

 _Travis' point of view_

Travis was in high spirits, the Greeks by now were aware of most of his tricks and toys but the Romans…..the poor unaware Romans kept falling prey to even the simplest of the simple tricks, he since morning, had got from the romans a number of chocolate bars and other cool stuffs, some they offered in exchanged of being spared by him, others he took from them, the priceless expression on their faces when he pranked them or when they searched for their missing stuff was like a summer bonanza offer bonus.

He sat near the lake along with his brother Connor, eating the chocolates they had just taken from a girl named Lisa, when Connor said, "Such a fruitful day, These Romans should visit more frequently."

"Seriously man, they even fell for the fruit basket prank," Travis said, "I mean ten year olds at camp half-blood can see through that one."

"And the one with the bow and arrow," Connor replied, "I guess that one had the highest number of flaws among all our plans."

"They fell for it too," Travis added, "I mean how could they be so ignorant towards the amazing world of pranks."

"All our plans are flawless for them," Connor said, "And that reminds of our, one truly flawless, bound to work plan." He had his signature grin plastered on his face and his eyes shone with mischief. Travis instantly knew what he was talking about.

"They're gonna kill us once they are over it, "he pointed

"But it will be worth it."

"Cabin six"

"We're coming."

 **Line break**

"You've come to the right person dude," Leo said, "Valdez workshop would be more than happy to do the task."

Later that day, they had met Leo and told him about their conspiracy. Travis personally found Leo quite cool. After his brother Leo was the one Travis would like to have on his team for a prank war, though he was not a Hermes kid he still had his way with things, and right now they needed him to build the most important equipment for their prank- mechanical spiders.

"We knew that." Connor exclaimed.

"Remember four football sized spiders." Travis added.

"Don't worry," Leo assured, "Super Spider Bots would be on duty in time, and Bad Boy Supreme here assures you this."

After that Leo set to work and the two of us did some more pranking and stealing until dinner, with the Romans present the dining pavilion was exceptionally busy and we weren't able to speak to Leo, after that everyone went for the sing-along. The campfire blazed over twenty feet high and everyone seemed to enjoy, we went around occasionally joining in with the song, stealing and having marshmallows.

Finally after what seemed like forever the conch horn was heard indicating curfew and the campers all dispersed to their respective cabins.

Once everything was quiet, we sneaked out, and just as promised we found Leo standing near the Hephaestus cabin with four Super Spider Bots. The three of us together went to the Athena cabin, left the spiders in and came back making absolutely no noise, after all, we were professionals at this. We made our way back grinning at each other; tomorrow was definitely going to be fun.

 **A\N: So this was the second chapter, I was not able to make it as funny as one would expect with the Stolls and Leo together, also the last part seems like it was rushed with and I am really sorry about that, like I mentioned I am new and this is my first story and I am learning so please bear with me, all I hope is that you didn't find it boring and I am sorry if you did, the next chapter will have Annabeth's response towards the prank. Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fear She Faced

Ch-3

 **A/N: SORRY. I am really sorry for not being able to update for quite some time, I was kind of busy with school stuff, exams being specific and got absolutely no time to write, but here I am with another chapter.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **amyyy22**

 **MichaelLukeSkyWalker**

 **Silena di Angelo**

 **AnnaUnicorn**

 **Magic Demigod Runner**

 **SparrowNatoshi788**

 **Lordhunger**

 **DankButterz**

 **Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorites, the support you have shown means a lot to me, it has really encouraged me as a new writer here, and well….THANK YOU once again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, had it been me, Mark Of Athena wouldn't**

 **have ended the way Uncle Rick ended it.**

 **Enjoy Reading :)**

 _Annabeth's point of view_

Annabeth woke to a scream tearing through the night's silence, looming over her, was one of her siblings Luna, "S-sp…" she stuttered.

"Luna, if you don't speak, how am I suppose to understand what you are tryin-", Annabeth said.

She was cut by another scream, this time unfortunately, she could make out what it was-SPIDERS, the word sent shivers down her spine and sent her on alert mode, any drowsiness from her sleep vanishing.

She grabbed her sword lying on the nightstand and got up, only to see the whole Athena cabin in chaos; three spiders had half of her cabin cornered while a fourth one was on Luna's bed slowly making its way towards hers'.

A small part of Annabeth wanted to curl up and pretend she was dead and hope that the spiders would ignore her, but the other part, the larger part knew she had to rise to her siblings' rescue.

She would've still preferred keeping her distance from the spiders, but unlike other times she no more felt the urge to run away as far as her legs could carry her, she could somehow grip her sword without having her hands tremble, for the first time in her life she felt like she could actually defend herself against them.

She summoned her courage and stepped forward towards the first spider which was now just a foot away from her. She lifted her sword and in one wide arc she sliced the spider into two, electricity sparked around it one last time as it became lifeless.

One down, three to go, Annabeth mentally encouraged herself, slowly making her way towards the other three spiders, the were too occupied with her siblings to notice her, she landed her sword on one of them, the other two swiftly turned she took a few steps back, struck by how fast these creatures could move, they crawled towards her at an unnatural speed; she slashed one of them, tearing it into two and took a step back, but the other one was quick enough to climb her sword, instinctively, she slammed her sword on the wall with all the strength she had, smashing the spider into smithereens.

She took a deep breath and looked around at whatever remained of the spiders; she couldn't believe the fact it was all done by her, it fact she doubted if all this was reality or just another dream.

Just then the door burst open and Percy stepped in, "Annabeth", he screamed. He scanned the cabin and his worried expression changed into a skeptical one.

 **A\N: The next chapter will have the campers' reaction towards these events. As usual, apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made and also if this chapter was not as good as you expected, I am a new writer so please bear with me. Another thing is that, if it again takes some time for me to update, please do not assume that I have discontinued it or anything of that sort because I am never going to do that, though I will try my best to update regularly, exams or not.**

 **Also, yesterday 42 Indian soldiers were martyred in a terrorist attack so please pray for them and their families may god grant them the strength to cope with the irreparable loss and may the soldiers Rest In Peace.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is most welcome, hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fear She Faced

Ch-4

 **A/N: SORRY. I am really sorry for not being able to update for quite some time, I was kind of busy with school stuff, exams being specific and got absolutely no time to write, but here I am with another chapter.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **amyyy22**

 **MichaelLukeSkyWalker**

 **Silena di Angelo**

 **AnnaUnicorn**

 **Magic Demigod Runner**

 **SparrowNatoshi788**

 **Lordhunger**

 **DankButterz**

 **Not So Cliché**

 **Viciadaemlivros1812**

 **Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorites, the support you have shown means a lot to me, it has really encouraged me as a new writer here, and well….THANK YOU once again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, had it been me, Mark Of Athena wouldn't**

 **have ended the way Uncle Rick ended it.**

 **Just in case anyone noticed the author's note is the same as last time except a few new names (thank you once again)…..its 1 am and I had nothing new to say so I just let it be the way it was, also this one will have point of view of people other than Annabeth ,hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **:)**

 _Percy's point of view_

Percy was sound asleep in the warmth of his bunk at cabin 3; his sleep was dreamless and peaceful until a very shrill scream woke him up, his eyes shot open, in a crazed state he grabbed his sword and dashed out of his cabin. Outside were campers from all the cabins armed with weapons of all kinds, who wore an equally confused expression, he tried to find Annabeth, scanning the crowd for the Athena kids but they were nowhere to be seen, it then dawned upon him that no one from Athena cabin was _present_ there in the first place, just then another scream was heard, this time he could make out both: where it came from and what it said. It came from the Athena cabin just as he had suspected, and much to his horror it said: spiders.

After facing Arachne, Percy wasn't sure if Annabeth would be able stay in her senses if she had to face another spider, he had seen Arachne for a very short period of time after which he turned her into monster dust, but even though he saw her only for a brief span of time he was sure he wasn't looking forward to their next meeting, Annabeth already had a fear of spiders and she remained in the monster's presence for a much longer time then he did, all possible negative thoughts swirled in Percy's mind as he ran towards the Athena cabin.

He banged the door as hard as he could, then he realized that no one inside was possibly in a condition to attend the door, obvious enough, what had he even been thinking, Percy pushed his body at the door with all the strength he had the door remained unaffected, he tried again and again; the door gave in for the fourth strike and burst open.

Inside was something that surprised him more than anything else had done in seventeen years of his existence, had he not been an eye witness to it he would have refused to believe what was ahead of him.

Remains of what he thought was once a mechanical spider lay on the ground, all the Athena kids just blankly stared ahead, fear still evident in their eyes except one, Annabeth's eyes didn't had fear, not an ounce of it, there was shock and anger, she looked really intimidating with her sword raised, she looked at me for a second and then went back to staring at the spiders as if she expected them to come back to life in flash, behind me somewhere I heard a scared Connor or was it Travis, make a weird noise Annabeth eyes darted in their direction for a second and then met mine.

I recovered from my shock "Um…Annabeth, you did all of this?"' I asked, pointing the remains.

Annabeth stayed quite for some time as if words weren't able to form in her mouth, she looked at the remains for one last time and finally spoke, "Yeah, though I don't know how, guess I have a special dislike for spiders who interrupt my sleep."

 **A/N: So how was it? This was Percy's point of view as you all just read; the next chapter will have the other capers' reaction and the Stolls' and Leo's fate and off course a calmer Annabeth's reaction. I apologize for all possible mistakes I've done. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you once again for your support, keep being wonderful.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fear She Faced

Ch 5

 **A/N: SORRY**

 **An let me bring some news to you: I am not dead. I am so very sorry, when I started writing I thought I will update regularly but first exams came and then my computer refused to function (shortcircuit), and so on, I am so very sorry again.**

 **THANK YOU. Thank you so much for reviewing, following and adding my story to your favourites, so this time I decided to write about all the reviews you left me.**

 **Allen r: Thank you so much.**

 **Pia: No, not a murder, that would be a bit too harsh even for them also Katie and Calypso won't appreciate it. :)**

 **ChocoChomper : Thank you so much for your complement. Yes I have heard about the pilot, and by your writing It seems like you are an Indian as well or maybe related somehow, anyway thank you so much.**

 **Not So Cliché : Thank you, Annabeth is really brave and I thought that a mere of spiders is nothing she can't overcame.**

 **Amyyy22: Thank You so much, you really have been a great support throughout I also tried to PM you but I guess you haven't checked it.**

 **On with the story, enjoy reading**

 **:)**

 _Travis's point of view_

Intimidating.

Well it isn't exactly the word I would use to describe to Annabeth with her deluxe _I will kill you look_ and her sword drawn out but well…I don't know a word more severe you see..

I knew messing with the Athena cabin would have consequences but seeing Annabeth like this made me regret what I did all the more.

We all had gone back to our cabin, I was okay with getting away from Annabeth, but deep down I knew that I would prefer a zombie attack over what the Athena kids might do to us tomorrow.

I woke up the next day, I looked around before getting up everything seemed quite normal I got dressed and heeded towards the dining pavilion, I had decided to apologize, I had nothing to loose they would eventually figure out it was us and also maybe if we apologize they would be kind on us.

I went out with my brother who seemed a bit off as well, we saw Annabeth near the dining pavilion, she was talking to someone, though she sent the girl away when she saw us coming.

"um…Annabeth, it was us who left the spiders in your cabin yesterday", Connor started.

"I know.", Annabeth interrupted, "Leo helped you."

She didn't looked angry which was quite an encouragement.

"We are sorry.", I said ,"It won't happen again and this time I mean it."

If they could defend themselves against the spiders they won't freak out so the prank was of no good now, it would be no fun.

"well, I am not mad at you.", Annabeth said, much to my astonishment, "Also, thank you, had it not been you I would have never been able to get over my fears."

"So you are not thinking about _101 ways to beat the crap out of us_ ?", Connor asked.

"Me? No", Annabeth said, "About the rest of my cabin I might not be so sure."

With that she walked away, the way she said was enough to make my skin crawl.

We spend the rest of the doing the chores assigned to the Athena cabin, maybe us working all day satisfies them and they decide to let go of whatever horrible plans they had for us.

The day was not very eventful and soon it was bedtime, I sent my prayers to all the gods I knew (I do have bedtime prayers on these rare occasions.),and slept as soon as my head hit the pillow, working all day does take a toll on one's body.

The next day I woke up to nightmare.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger (apologies if the spelling is wrong) I am sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors I have made, I am also sorry about the cliffhanger and also for the delay in updates so the next chapter will tell about what Travis woke up to, please review and tell me what you think of it, your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fear She Faced

CH-6

 **A/N: SORRY. Yeah, I know I am very bad, I left the story at a cliffhanger and then disappeared, I kinda got occupied with school stuff and I am sorry, I really am.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all those who followed, reviewed and added my story to your favorites. You all are really amazing and I am really thankful to you for bearing with me through the journey of my very first story. THANK YOU.**

 **TO EVERYONE:** **Annabeth didn't completely let go of her revenge but the thing is that she came over her fears and not the rest of her cabin, so the prank still in a way worked on the others, so she just let her cabin come up with something for once, that is why she is not thinking about what to do and her cabin is, she will for sure have a part in it but she is not going to tell all that to the Stolls.**

 **Percy too is revengeful but then he believes in Annabeth's and Athena cabin's capability to take their revenge on their own, he would like to help but then the Athena cabin likes working in their own ways, so he just enjoys watching the Stolls and Leo face the consequences of messing with Athena cabin.**

 **So on with the story now. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, I wish I did.**

 _Travis's point of view_

NIGHTMARE.

No, worse, nightmares at least end when one wakes up, this was reality. So, I woke up after a good sleep, I got out of my bed, no swords or knives or arrows jabbed me so I assumed that no traps were set up overnight or atleast I hadn't activated one yet. I had almost believed that those brainy kids had done nothing to torment us but then again, when has lady luck ever been in my favour.

The first thing I noticed was a digram of what looked like the human digestive system hanging where I remembered hung a poster of some pop star, then I heard my brother cursing about something, I turned and followed his gaze, the shelf which was once filled with the comics we had stolen over the years now was filled with science and history books. I scanned the room and horror washed over me everything, literally all amazing things which we had collected over the years were now replaced with something nerdy.

The toys which the younger kids had were replaced with lab apparatus, posters all over were replaced with digrams and scientific tables, our basketball was replaced by a huge globe, and the place where once our very comfortable couches had been, was now occupied by study tables, which had some notes stuck on it, just looking at them gave me headaches.

The room seemed nothing like the amazing place the Hermes cabin was, it instead looked like some science lab where a bunch of crazy scientists lived; it was all weighing down on me now.

I ran out to get some fresh air, followed by my equally horrified brother and the rest of my cabin, only to see Annabeth, the rest of the Athena cabin and obviously Percy laugh their heads off.

"Not fair, Annabeth", I said, "You said you weren't up to anything."

"I wasn't", she replied, "but believe me, you would have hated what my cabin came up with much more than this, I went easy on you. Besides, everything is fair in love, war and pranking."

If this was going easy I didn't even want to imagine what those Athena kids would have done if Annabeth hadn't took control, but what she had come up with was no less ruthless, we couldn't stand being in our own cabin now, she transformed it into a horror house.

Another wave of laughter broke out suddenly; I looked up and realized that this time it wasn't directed at me.

I followed their gaze.

Turned around.

Saw Leo.

Burst out laughing.

 **A/N: So this was another chapter, extremely sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations, also this one again ends at a cliffhanger and I am sorry about that as well.**

 **The next chapter will have Leo and will probably be the last one, pardon my grammatical and spelling mistakes, I am a new writer and I hadn't written anything for quite some time.**

 **Also, are there any** **MARVEL** **fans here, gods, I am going crazy about** **AVENGERS: ENDGAME** **, the long wait is finally about to end and I am so damn excited, so if you are a MARVEL fan, tell me about your favorite superhero and how you think the movie is gonna turn out to be in the reviews.**

 **And also tell me what you think of this chapter, your support as always is greatly appreciated, keep being wonderful.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fear She Faced**

 **Ch-7**

 **A/N : Okay…Okay calm down…I know you are mad at me but please try listening me out….i am really very sorry, I got this really nice book during my and I couldn't help reading it and then the next part and then the next and then as always school sucks and I won't lie I got a little lazy and slacked off so I am really really really really very sorry.**

 **Finally ! We all got to watch Endgame, which was so damn good and amazing and sad *insert the saddest emoji you have ever seen.*, still it was undoubtedly the best movie I've ever seen so tell me what you think of it.**

 **Also I would like to thank** **Not SO Cliché** **for suggesting Leo's fate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on PJO or HOO.**

 **So on with the chapter now, I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **And I love you all 3000.**

 **:)**

 _Travis's Point of View_ __

So, yes, I had just been forced out of my own cabin which had been turned into something no less than a horror house for me and I had been the laughing stock of the entire camp and felt miserable seconds ago, yet I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac when I saw Leo.

He had his hair dyed in a funny shade and in like almost every five seconds it changed into a funnier shade with a number of neon coloured hair clips and rubber bands clipped in it, he wore a hot pink one shouldered top with frills around the waist and some caption about hot girls written on it and it was a couple of sizes small for him, his jeans on the other hand were too big and kept falling as he walked.

"Much better than what I expected", Annabeth said, " well done Piper."

Piper took a huge sweeping bow.

"Don't you think you went a bit too harsh on me.", Leo pouted, "I mean it wasn't my idea to prank you, you should at least have shown some mercy, a right sized jeans and a decent T shirt maybe ? Beauty Queen, can't believe you did this to me, you hurt me." He said as he mocked a shocked expression and sobbing.

"Aphrodite and Athena cabins had a deal.", Piper replied between her laughs, "Also the idea of seeing you like this was a bit too tempting to resist."

Leo tried to walk back towards his cabin only to stumble in his jeans and fall.

By now everyone around was laughing like crazy, even Chiron was a laughing mess.

" So, looks like the scores are settled now", Annabeth said , " and I hope you and the rest of the camp would think as long as the gods have existed before messing with the Athena cabin again, and even if you still want to try, come up with something better than spiders, because it is a fear I've now faced."

She looked at us and Leo as if we were her latest masterpiece before causally walking away with content written all over her face.

A/N: So that was it, I hope you liked it, as usual I am really sorry for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes I have made, I am also sorry for late updates and if I was not able to make it to your expectations.

THANK YOU-

 **amyyy22**

 **MichaelLukeSkyWalker**

 **Silena di Angelo**

 **AnnaUnicorn**

 **Magic Demigod Runner**

 **SparrowNatoshi788**

 **Lordhunger**

 **DankButterz**

 **Not So Cliché**

 **viciadaemlivros1812**

 **JustAnotherGlowingUnicorn**

 **ChocoChomper**

 **Pia**

 **allen r**

 **Junebug**

 **Erica EEE**

 **Thank you very much for supporting me, this was my first fic and you guys have really encouraged me so Thank you once again, Reviews are greatly appreciated, so goodbye until next time.**

 **Love you guys 3000.**

 **S di Angelo**

 **Out :)**


End file.
